Five experiments are proposed to study the effect of hand temperature on parameters of the electrodermal response (EDR), especially recovery rate and amplitude. Skin conductance (SC) and skin potential (SP) will be recorded bimanually together with skin temperature from the pad of the 3rd fingers. Hand temperture will be varied by means of warm or cool water baths. (1) One hand willbe controlled from cool to warm during a series of tone stimuli; EDR recovery and ampitude will be plotted as a function of site temperatur. (2) With one hand cool and one warm, efect of pre-stimulus activity on EDR recovery will be determined. (3) Subjects will be run through a standard habituation ]stsfoh paradigm produce faster apparent habituation. (4) Subjects who proved to be EDR nonstudy 3. We expect to show that at least some non-reactors merely have cold hand s and can be shown to respond normally when the hand have been warmed. (5) We hope finally to be able to show that adequate control of site temperture can be obtained by pre-warming the hands and then having the subject wear an isulating mitten.